This application relates to an article for manipulating food which combines aspects of a pair of tongs which can be used to grip irregularly shaped foods such as chicken pieces and a cutter for trimming pieces of food.
Various specialty food handling devices have been developed over the years, including asparagus tongs, snail tongs and the like. Each of these devices serves a single narrow function, however, and they do not serve as common eating utensils for use with every day foods. Nevertheless, many every day foods, particularly chicken pieces, are difficult to handle with traditional silverware, i.e., knife, fork and spoon. It would therefore be advantageous to provide an eating utensil which allows a person to easily handle and preferably to cut pieces of chicken and other irregularly shaped food items, without getting their hands dirty or greasy. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an eating utensil.